


Die A Hero

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Angst, Black Hat and White Hat are the same person, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gore, Hero turned Villain, Hurt and comfort, It’s not rlly the heroic au, M/M, White hat turns into black hat, body horror out the wazzu, fake origin stories, plus it’s needed for when i break white/black hat, so like, white hat is still a hero though, yeah didn’t feel like doing another growing relationships story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: ...or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.But how long did one have to live to see such a terrible sight? A lucky many never saw themselves become villains, and a few poor unfortunate souls were born into this world with a need to cause chaos and destruction.But he, White Hat, he had been on this earth for a long time.





	Die A Hero

A wise man once said, ‘you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.’ But how long did one have to live to see such a terrible sight? A lucky many never saw themselves become villains, and a few poor unfortunate souls were born into this world with a need to cause chaos and destruction. 

But he, White Hat, he had been on this earth for a long time. His place in this world, was to protect it. Protect from all who had the misfortune of being born a villain or falling from heroism to villainy. But his home, located in Hatsville (which of course was named after him for his many heroic acts) was where he found himself to be truly content. 

He tried to stay humble, but there was no doubting it, he was the best hero who ever lived. But he paid much of his praise to his scientist, Dr. Flug. He had found the doctor two years ago, just fresh out of college. He had graduated early, much due to his high IQ and the fact he skipped a few grades. But this was not what caught White Hat’s attention to him, what caught White Hat’s attention was the scientist’s ambition to serve and please, how passionate he was about his work and what he did. 

So, he paid off the scientist’s student debts, and took him on as his own. 

He was impressed with Flug’s work. It was superior to any previous employees he had and it was easy to use. But not only that, but...years of denying himself of any sort of relationships, it was nice to talk to someone, and Flug was pleasant to talk to, to be around, and sometimes he just loved to watch him work. 

It took White Hat awhile to accept these feelings for Flug, but when he finally did and begun to consciously flirt with the scientist, he was over-joyed when the scientist picked up on his advancements and went along with them. 

His courtship with Flug continued for the next year, and that happiest he had ever been. He was beloved hero, he was with someone he loved dearly, life was...amazing.  
But as he had been here a long time, a long, long time. 

~~~

“Thank you señor White Hat,” the mayor said. 

“The Annihilator will never bother your town again,” White Hat promised, returning the town key to him. “I promise.”

A cheer broke from the crowd, causing White Hat to smile, embarrassed by the praise. 

“Please, allow us to repay you somehow,” the mayor begged. “We have funds in the local treasury, we have-“

“There will be no need for payment,” White Hat said. “My reward is that everyone in this town is safe.” He took a pocket-watch from within his white coat pocket, glancing at the current time. “I’m...terribly sorry I have to cut this short. I have plans that I simply MUST attend to,” White Hat said. “I do hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s no problem at all. And if you need this town’s assistance at all, please, you need only ask,” the mayor said. White Hat dipped his hat to the mayor. He then vanished like a ghost. 

~~~

He reappeared at the gates of his own home. Another day of protecting Hatsville, he wanted nothing more than a bit of privacy with his beloved. 

He walked up to his house and taking the key from his pocket, unlocked the door. 

“Flug! I’m home!” He called to the empty manor. Flug was descended the stairs, wiping his hands with a rag. He looked up and saw White Hat, and White Hat could almost see his face brightened through his paper bag. 

“White Hat!” Flug said, dropping the rag and running to him. He hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. White Hat lightly spun him once and then set him down. “How’s my darling scientist doing?”

“Great! I finished your tranquilizer! The one that puts villains into deep sleep?” Flug said. “I can show it to you if you want! I have it-”

White Hat pressed a finger to Flug’s bag, a smile still over his face. “Flug, did you forget something?”

“Uh... not that I know of...” Flug muttered. 

“Flug, what happened a year ago today?” White Hat asked. He was doing his best not to laugh when Flug’s face shifted. 

“Oh! Our anniversary! I’m such an idiot!” Flug said, a hand flying up to his forehead. “Gosh... I’m sorry jefecito! I was so caught up in my work I wasn’t-”

White Hat pushed the bag from Flug’s lips and kissed him. “I’ll see you in an hour for dinner love.”

Flug smiled, and he pulled the bag down over his face. “See you then.”

~~~

“UGH it’s disgusting!” The Annihilator growled, slamming his hands on the control panel. He had sent a drone into town to spy on White Hat, and all he had seen so far was disgusting romance.

“Look at him Demencia! So perfect and happy! It makes me SICK! What does he have that always makes him win?” The Annihilator growled.

“Um, love and support?” Demencia asked, filing her nails on a nail filer. “Look, you’re a good villain, but he’s just better at being a hero then you are at being a villain.”

The Annihilator snorted. So what if White Hat was a good hero?! Okay, the best hero...he’d like to see White Hat do HIS job!

Wait a minute...

“Demencia, I think I have an idea...” The Annihilator grinned evilly.

~~~

“So anyways, flight school was fun, but I felt like flying was more of a hobby, y’know? I felt science had more careers to it anyway.” 

White Hat smiled, basking in Flug’s presence and the scientist rambled on about flying. He could listen to him talk forever. 

They had finished dinner, and now were walking in the gardens in the courtyard of the manor. Flug’s arm was in his, and they walked the cobble path slowly, enjoying the summer night air.

White Hat took in a breath. Perhaps now was the time to ask...

“My dear doctor Flug,” he said, stopping and holding both of Flug’s hands. 

“Yes White Hat?” Flug asked, looking up at him.

“I-”

White Hat was stopped by a scream coming from the town. Worry, and a bit of pain, stabbed his heart. The town was in danger! But Flug...

“I’m sorry...we’ll talk about it later...I just...I have to...” White Hat pointed towards the main part of town.

“Maybe I could come along? I can test out the tranquilizer,” Flug said. White Hat smiled. “It’s a date then.’

~~~

“You’ll never win Annihilator!” White Hat roared, firing a stunning shot from the gun he held. The Annihilator dodged, ducking behind a car. “Oh I know dear White Hat! But I plan that this fight will also be your last victory!”

What was he talking about? White Hat walked towards him. “You don’t know how to kill me!”

“Oh, no I don’t,” The Annihilator sang. “But I do know how to destroy you.”

White Hat stopped. His head spun. Flug...he was talking about Flug wasn’t he?! He was going to do something to Flug!

“Flug!” White Hat roared, turning around quickly to search for his scientist. “Run!”

But it was not Flug who was in danger. For in that brief second that Flug turned to look at him, White Hat had been shot by something.

“Adios White Hat...” The Annihilator grinned. “Your days as a hero are over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the story I write when I have writer’s block, originally it was going to be one long one-shot, but I FELT like it would be better as chapters. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
